


Meet The Gimmicks: Voyage

by LostInTheThicket



Series: The Gimmicks' Compendium: Life in New Toronto [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: About Me, Bullying, Gen, Gimmicks, Introspection, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: Alright, my lovelies. Wanted to work out some aggression through a rather... unlucky string of events last night.Decided to allow y'all to properly meet the Gimmicks, my team of superhero OCs I've been developing in my head for about a year. You might know two of 'em - Voyage & Current - from my Incredibles/OC crossover fic Portal Pals. I love all four of 'em, all special in their own ways. First, I'll make a little character sheet on each of them.Up next, I'll talk about how they became superheroes and their first real mission. Finally, some simple slice-of-life stuff. Or, perhaps, the reverse... I dunno. I'll work on it. Anyways, enjoy.





	Meet The Gimmicks: Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutouts to Reddit users /u/damkit and /u/Beef_Jumps for the hero names of Voyage and Current.
> 
> Shoutouts - as always - to raunchyandpaunchy for her amazing OC Nadine Rielle. 
> 
> Also to GlassLotuses for the art.

 

 

****

* * *

 

 **Real Name:** **Hannah-Faith 'Hannah' Erin Yates**

 **Superhero Name:** Voyage

 **Birthplace** : Derry/Londonderry, Northern Ireland

 **Age:** 24

 **Nationality** : Irish (prefers to think of herself as Irish-Canadian now)

 **Height:** 5'5"

 **Weight:**   _Aye_ _, you know the rule. It's rude to ask about a woman's weight. :P_

 **Eye Colour:** Blue (Purple when using her first power, green when using her second)

 **Hair Colour:** Red

 **Fighting Style:** Self-taught using taekwondo and her portal powers

 **Occupation:** University Student/Superhero

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

* * *

 **Traits:** friendly, optimistic, clever, loyal, supportive, kind, fierce, protective, stubborn, tenacious, pessimistic at times, but a TOTAL sweetheart

 **Powers:** Dimensional Manipulation (through Advanced Portal Generation), Probability Manipulation

* * *

 **Allies/Friends:** Axel Price (boyfriend), Nadine Rielle (Elder Scrolls OC) (girlfriend), Kim Moon-Young, D.K. Archer, Megann, Voyd (Incredibles), Elise-Marie Kadrite (Mentor)

 **Enemies:** The 77s, Requiem, Gravitas/The Backdraft Gang, Twitch & Frostbite ( _You'll meet them later_ )

(more to be determined)

* * *

 **Likes:** Axel, her teammates/friends, her aunt/parents, Voyd, saving lives, her powers, biochemistry, animals, retro-wave music, meeting new people, trying new things, memories, travelling, vegetarian food, smoothies, her own kinks and a growing fondness for Nadine

 **Dislikes:**  The 77s, bullies, loneliness, death, supervillains, eating meat, incompetence, ice and snow, dubstep, littering, roadkill, Axel when he doesn't shut up, arrogance (mainly from D.K.)

* * *

**Bio:**

Hannah-Faith Erin Yates, or simply Hannah, was born and raised near her family's farm in Derry, Northern Ireland. Born with a smile on her face, Hannah has always been a friendly girl. Travelling to Belfast with her aunt and parents allowed Hannah to meet and talk to tourists at an early age. From that moment forward, she was always willing to travel the world and make new friends. However, her life wasn't completely great...

Growing up in secondary school was a nightmare for Hannah. Due to her long, curly red hair, her freckles and her farmgirl background, Hannah was a constant target for stereotypical bullies. Ridiculed and constantly berated, Hannah developed a misanthropic side of herself. Pushing people away, her parents resorted to drastic measures by taking her to see her aunt, Catherine Foster. As a young girl in an older version of Toronto, Hannah's bitterness and contempt gave way to this new side of the world. Coupled with her aunt's love and eccentric personality, Hannah slowly became the kind person she is today.

Now as a university student and citizen of New Toronto, Hannah received strange powers due to an event called the Manifestation, an unknown light shower similar to the Northern Lights. After being a target of a gang initiation, Hannah swore a blood oath to wreak vengeance on those that seek to harm and destroy. As the heart and soul of the Gimmicks, becoming an 'Anomaly' isn't Hannah's end. It's another new beginning.

* * *

 

**Quotes:**

_"Until the end, the Gimmicks will always defend!"_

_"Name's Voyage. I'll set you on the right path."_

_"The past can be scary, but the future doesn't have to be."_

_"Let's switch it up!"_ (the Gimmicks' activation call)

_"Catch yourself on!"_

_"What could possibly go wrong? Nothing. Not while I'm here!"_

_"I'm gonna nom all over you, pizza..."_

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback will be most appreciated.
> 
> Stay Golden and of course...
> 
> Later days. - Thicket


End file.
